Ophidia Wiki:IggyStudios Wiki
Ophidia screenshot- forest theme.png|Enter Ophidia's World!|link=http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Ophidia_(Disambiguation)|linktext=read more on the latest things! Characters, Games and More! Gunma anime screenshot- antarian armor .png|Discover a new adventure!|link=http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Gunma_(Disambiguation)|linktext=Read more on the Gunma series! Games, characters, and more! Another world.png|Another World! Explore something different|link=http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Another_world|linktext=Another world, non-relating to the wiki- read more here Iggy studios logo complete.png|Discover new places|link=http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Iggy_Studios_(Disambiguation)|linktext=Discover everything that IggyStudios has made! Includes the Team, Projects and more! Hello! and welcome Follow Readers! To the Hello and welcome to the ophidia wiki! This wiki has two wiki's rolled into one for all to see and read on! Unleash your creative side and explore the lush green world known as Ophidia Or explore the world of space and defend mankind from an alien threat. You can join either world and be apart of something bigger. To know about the wiki read here Ophidia wiki: About You wanna see more? User Log In join us! an original project '''Wiki that anyone can edit. '' articles since December 17, 2012! - (Coprighted © Iggy Studios, 2011- 2015) you want to help out? You can help by expanding our pages! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new page! bgcolor=#EAEEFF '''Announcement/ Special Event' We will be trying to add more to pages. you can start by helping out! but there are a few guidlines to follow. Special Event(s) Holiday(s) Birthday(s) Ophidia Wiki's Anniversary December 17th, 2012, 17: 35 '(Third Anniversay coming this year, 2015)'' Feature Article Marisa Reptilia (マリサ . 爬虫, Marisa hachū) is a Reptilia and a future queen to her tribe. She is an adventurer, combat fighter, and able to have a special ability she has yet to master, her Magic abilities. She is gifted with a passion for loving her tribe and tribes she meets on her journey. Her quest is to find two orbs of Shisa to undo the dark event that has happened, It could make her tribe be destroyed by the evil one and awaken the real evil that is awaiting his chance to rule ophidia. She will do her best to complete her task as future queen of her tribe when the day comes where she takes place as ruler and to be a warrior like her father and her mother. Marisa is princess to Planet Ophidia. Before becoming a queen her skills must be tested to tame the evil and bring peace between the deadly tribes. Her special ability is being entuned with people's emotions. Her ability was tested and she tamed the evil one and changed him back to the way he was. (More...) '''Spotlight/Great News You can be a great help at our wiki and make your character come to life! we have currently over of Pages and are now growing! you can be the one to increase our numbers! Good luck! before you contribute, go here first! ' The best achievement has happened!' great new everyone! Ophidia Wiki has reach 100%!! its a great honor and everyone should be proud! (june 24th, 2014, 7:00 pm. MT) Featured User FEATURE USER: ''' [*User(founder): SonicKnucklesFan92 ] is the feature user for this month/ week! Congratulations!! SonicKnucklesFan92 is a special user and founder of the whole wiki! built it all from the ground up and has done such hard work on it. She is a very hard worker and always tries to think positive thoughts or new ideas to add to the wiki's roleplays and pages. She comes on everyday to fix up things and meet up with the users of the wiki, though is mostly busy with life, what really matters, is the effort she puts into trying to keep the wiki going strong. SonicKnucklesFan92 is the nicest person to get along with, however get on her bad side its not cool at all. She's done all she can to make Ophidia and Gunma something new and fresh for those who come across it and she feels the project has taken her far and she hopes it will grow. Thank you for all you've done SonicKnucklesFan92, may your feature be something to remember for a long time. '''Featured Article FEATURE Project of 2015! Today's quest and goal is to get Gunma off the ground and into the world! You can help out by telling your friends about this epic project and its characters. Everything will come through, you'll see! If you like what you see! tell us! You wanna know more about the coming title gunma(game) and other related things [http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Gunma_(Disambiguation) Read More...] |} News December 3rd, 2014 ' 'User(founder): SonicKnucklesFan92 will be presenting Ophidia wiki at collage for all to see! January 1st, 2015 Ophidia Wiki's first new year of being active since early 2012 [ More Coming soon...] Daily Poll What would you like to see more on this wiki? Sonic Characters and Fan Characters Favorite Reptiles and Animals page list More Gunma related things More Ophidia related things Latest news and updates to the wiki Fun facts for children and all ages more pages,members, ect. come to the wiki parting words All copyrighted to me. However, the Real life pictures and some other content belong to their rightful owners. Have fun in my wiki of my two worlds! Ophidia and Gunma! For New Comers Everyone of this wiki must all participate in the activties we do here on this lovely wiki. By meeting and helping you, the new guy on the block to learn of this wiki and its world. This wiki is here to provide a new take in the world of his/her imagination of exploring and learning in a new world, and to feel at home with open arms of this wiki and its friendly sociable members feeling accepted for who they are and treated as equal. Contact the best way to contact me is a message wall, don't worry.. i will respond as soon as possible. http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:SonicKnucklesFan92 Feature Character Users get to have their character in the spotlight and get a special honor with the feature user! FEATURE CHARACTER: ''' Character: http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Tobias Tobias Tobias is a special character that http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicKnucklesFan92 User(founder): SonicKnucklesFan92 had created for the Gunma series. He's a chosen and last Antarian who is recently apart of the tengshe evrae unit. Tobias is also pretty cool with his robotic/bio armor he got and uses as his main weapon. Tobias is also a love interest for the youngest member in the unit, Kimberly Makinami. The character has an interesting backstory and history, why not you go check it out? '''See you Later Alligator!! Category:Main page Category:Browse Category:Community